Surprise for Wolfram
by Loveless Eclipse
Summary: It's Wolfram's bday.But what if yuri will come back to earth soon?can he gave wolfram an advance and surprising gift?one shot!yuuram pairing!


☺**SURPRISE FOR WOLFRAM☺**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Mao……this is one shot!!!

Author's note: this fanfic is for my best friend jaquelyn. thank for her kindness to me I hope that she would stay the same although we are college…..plz read This!This is the first fic i post in this are allowed.And sorry for some typical errors.He!he!he!

Rated: T

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was early morning when wolfram went to the room of Yuri. He was waiting for Yuri to go out of the room for breakfast but one hour pass but he was still in his room .Wolfram angrily walks into the doorway, stamping his feet on the ground. He was very mad at Yuri's irresponsibility.

"I remember last night, he promise me we will have a breakfast together this morning. But where is that wimp?" he then arrive at the front door of Yuri's room

"Hey! Wimp wakes up!! What time is it? Are you waiting for New Year?!!!"

Wolfram bangs the door but he did not hear anything. Suddenly Gwendel came.

"Wolfram, why are you blaming the door? Is something wrong with it?"

"Nothing with the door but with the one sleeping inside."he answered sharply.

"Huh! Who Heika? But he was outside early in the morning, waiting for you."

"What! That cheater he promises me we will have breakfast together but he was outside!!!!"He did not even say good morning to me or even just a simple hi??!!?!? He is really a wimp"

"I don't think you can say that if you find out his surprise to you."

"Surprise?"

"Yeah! Just find it out" Gwendel tease leaving wolfram excited. He went outside the palace finding Yuri and at last he saw him outside, sleeping in the fresh grasses.

"Yuuri I -------------"His words suddenly cut when...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" he sudden slide in the slippy grass and accidentally kiss the lips of the angelic demon king...

He was surprise and stand as if nothing happen blushing furiously.

Yuri suddenly opens his eyes.and stretch his arms.he just look Wolfram with innocent eyes.

"What are you doing here?"he asked as he rub his eyes.

"I will be the one asking that!"he uttered..

"Why do you need to say something? I think you do something to me when I was sleeping here, right?"he said in a low voice but loud enough to be heard.making Wolfram to blush more...

"Of course none!"

"Really?"

"By the way where is your promise?"

"Oh there!" Yuri said proudly pointing at the beautiful place in front of them.

"Wow I can't believe there is a beautiful dining table in front!"He said, amaze in what was he was seeing.

"It is only a dinner for two"Yuri whispered in his ears..

"And anywhere will do" he said as he walk toward the place. Music starts to play and was played by the musicians…

"I did not expect that you're romantic"

"Your birthday is near and I am sorry I can't attend the celebration because we have a mid-year exam so I decided to give my gift to you this early"

"Yuri thank yo-----"Yuri fall to wolfram when one of the servant accidentally push him towards wolfram and all of the sudden their lips meet again. He pushes Yuri and blush.

"Oh sorry wolf" he then also blush…..

"by the way i know your hungry. c'mon let's eat"he offer a sit on his fiance but he did not even try to look him.

so that morning they have a good breakfast together…Without trying to talk what happened.he!he!he!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wolfram's b-day

"Excuse me Gunter where is Yuri?"

"He went back to earth"

"He didn't even told me he was leaving this day"tears will start to flow.

"But he want me to give this letter to you. He said this is made just for you ok, I will give you privacy" He wipe his tears. and read the letter from his king.A smile creep on his face when he read the said letter.

"Thanks" soon Gunter then left wolfram.

_To my fiancé,_

_Happy birthday!_

_ sorry I cannot attend the memorable celebration of yours. _

_I just want to say three words for you and only you because no one can get these words for you. I love you…….and------------- actually I know that you kiss me when I was sleeping and I want to say it's nice? Hope to see you soon my love_

_Your fiancé,_

_ Yuri_

Wolfram smile with the letter and it's the best gift he ever had.but of course ashamed of that moment.and surprise.

Authors note:thanks for reading.hope you like it.plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.submit review!plz!and hello to my beloved emerald!congratulation in the speech choir.o:-)


End file.
